


Daddy Gets a Rune on his Leg

by malec_4ever



Series: Max Grows Up in the Rune Series [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Warlocks can't use a stele to draw runes. But if that warlock is Max Lightwood-Bane, anything is possible.





	Daddy Gets a Rune on his Leg

Another fanfic inspired by a comment from  _Malecfan27_ , this time on  **All of Them** :

 _It would be kind of cool if he_ [Max] _was somehow able to draw one onto a Shadowhunters skin._

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Nine year old Max walks into his fathers' bedroom. Alec is buttoning his shirt as he sees his son, "Good morning, blueberry."

Max smiles, "Morning, Daddy. Can I ask you a question?"

Alec smiles, "Of course, what is it?"

"Why don't ShadowHunters have runes on their legs?"

Alec laughs and hugs Max, "Blueberry, runes need to be easily accessible. We can't exactly drop our pants and activate a rune while we are in the middle of dealing with demons, can we?"

Magnus walks into the bedroom, "Why are you dropping your pants?"

Alec laughs, "Only for you, Magnus."

"Damn, right."

Max giggles, "Poppa, we are having a legit conversation here, why must you always make it about fathers' sex?"

Magnus kisses Alec, then winks at their son, "Max, have you seen your father? He is beautiful, and terribly sexy."

Max nods, "Daddy  _ **is**_  beautiful, but I'm not so sure about 'sexy'."

Magnus sniffs, "Blah, what do you know."

Alec laughs, "Getting back to the original topic..."

Magnus interrupts, "You dropping your pants?"

Max rolls his eyes, "No, Poppa. The original topic was, why aren't runes put on legs."

"Oh,  ** _runes_** , I should have known."

Max giggles, "It's better than fathers' sex."

Magnus shakes his head, "No it's not."

Max walks up to his father, "Yes, it is."

"No, Max."

"Yes, Poppa."

Alec smiles, "Do I need to separate you two?"

Max giggles as he walks over to Alec and holds his hand, "Poppa started it, Daddy."

Magnus sniffs, " _Poppa started it, Daddy_. Whatever Max."

"Whatever Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Enough."

Max smiles, "Okay, Daddy."

Alec shakes his head, "Don't say it, Magnus."

Magnus smiles, "Say what, Alexander?"

"You know what."

Magnus smiles, "Anyway, so are we just going to stand here all day and talk about runes?"

Alec smiles, "Actually, no." He smiles at Max, "How would you like to draw a rune on my leg?"

Max's eyes widen, "Me, Daddy?"

Alec nods, "Yes, you Max."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Steles can't be used by warlocks."

"True, but as long as I'm touching it, Max can draw the rune."

Magnus smiles, "Does that mean you are dropping your pants?"

Alec laughs, "Yes, Magnus."

"Hmm, then I like the idea."

Max giggles, "Poppa, do I need to send you to your office?"

Magnus laughs, "Damn blueberry, that's harsh." Max giggles.

Alec steps out of his jeans, "You have a rune in mind, Max?"

Max shakes his head, "Not really, Daddy."

"I have two runes for Poppa, how about drawing the  _storge_  rune for yourself?"

"Awesome."

"Let's go to the kitchen, it'll be easier."

Max nods, "Okay." He and Alec walk to the door.

Magnus purrs, "Mundanes have a saying,  _I hate to see you go but love to watch you leave_ , it is so true in your case, Alexander."

Alec laughs as he walks out the bedroom.

Max turns around, "Poppa!"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, Max?"

Max giggles, "Stop looking at Daddy."

"Never happen, blueberry." Magnus holds Max's hand as they leave the room.

Alec is sitting in a chair by the kitchen table. He has his foot on the one beside it. His leg is bent and resting against the table. His stele is in his right hand, "Blueberry, you'll probably be more comfortable sitting."

Max nods as he lets go of Magnus' hand and brings over a chair. He sets it in front of Alec. Magnus leans against the counter. Max sits down, "I'm ready, Daddy."

Alec nods, "Okay, blueberry. I'll hold the stele with two fingers to keep it lit, while you grip it like a pen." Max slowly puts his hand on the stele. Alec smiles, "Now draw the rune, Max."

Max looks from Alec's calf to his father's face, "I don't want to hurt you, Daddy."

Alec winks, "Not my first rune, blueberry."

Max nods. He takes a deep breath, brings the chair closer with his other hand and carefully draws the  _storge_  rune. Alec rests his left hand on the table, he glances at Magnus, "You okay?"

Magnus nods, "I just find it fascinating to see our warlock son using a stele."

Alec smiles, "You have a rune tattooed on your wrist, having him draw one with a stele, is the obvious next step."

"When you put it that way, of course."

Max leans back, "Done, Daddy." He takes his hand off the stele. Alec puts it on the table.

Alec twists to see his leg. Magnus laughs as he walks over, a hand mirror materializes in his hand, "My husband is a ShadowHunter, not a pretzel. This would be easier."

Alec nods, "Thanks, Magnus." He looks in the mirror at the rune and smiles. He kisses Max's forehead, "Great job. I love it, Max."

Max giggles, "That was awesome, Daddy."

"I bet it was." Alec stands.

Magnus smiles as he puts his arms around Alec's waist. He rubs his nose against Alec's, then kisses his husband, "Since, you aren't wearing pants..."

Max giggles as he squeezes himself in between his fathers, "It's Saturday, Poppa. You said we were going to the zoo."

Magnus looks down at their son, "Rude blueberry, pushing me away from my husband."

Max giggles, "Rude Poppa, can't keep your hands off my Daddy for two minutes."

Alec kisses Max's head, "Let me go put my jeans back on."

Magnus sniffs, "Pity." Alec laughs as he walks to their bedroom. Magnus kisses Max's forehead, "Sorry about that, Max. I have a weakness for tall ShadowHunters."

Max giggles, "Uncle Jace is tall."

Magnus sniffs, "I don't like blonds."

Max giggles, "What if Daddy bleached his hair?"

"I would make him shave his head. I'd rather have him bald than blond." Max giggles.

Alec returns to the kitchen, "What's so funny?"

Max smiles, "Poppa would make you shave your hair off if you went blond."

Alec looks from his son to his husband, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Magnus kisses him, "Don't mind him, he's being silly."

Max giggles, "Poppa is the one being silly."

Alec shakes his head, "Both of you are silly. I thought we were going to the zoo."

"Breakfast first, Daddy."

Magnus laughs as he walks over to the fridge. He gets out the cream cheese and spreads it on three bagels. He puts the bagels on a plate and brings it to the table. He sits down.

"Then what is this talk about me being blond?"

"Poppa and I were having a conversation."

"Oh. Magnus and mini Magnus having a conversation that I need coffee for."

Max giggles, "Poor Daddy."

Alec shakes his head as he fills two mugs with coffee. Max fills a glass with milk. Alec sits next to Magnus and Max sits on the other side of Alec.

Alec shakes his head, "Enough with blond me. Let's eat."

Max nods, "Good idea, Daddy."

Magnus shakes his head, "Daddy's boy."

Max giggles, "Poppa's boy."

Magnus sniffs, "Sometimes."

Alec shakes his head, "The two of you are crazy."

Max kisses his cheek, "Crazy about you, Daddy."

Magnus pulls Alec close and kisses him, "Crazy in love with you, Alexander."

Max giggles, "Poppa, any excuse to kiss Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "Guilty as charged."

"Zoo, Poppa."

"Yes, Max."

They finish their breakfast, then Max clears the table. Magnus opens a portal. He holds Alec's hand as they follow Max through and leave the loft.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

You know how I love to have little connections between the different worlds. Most I don't bring to YOUR, my dear reader's, attention.

 **Spoiler/reminder:** there's a character in an AU, that also has the storge rune for a character named after Alec's deceased brother Max. 


End file.
